


A Risk Worth Taking

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, College AU, Keith and Lance are just friends, Lance is a tease, M/M, but Iverson likes risks, please enjoy, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Lance is called to the Dean's office at his university.  Too bad he's in a bit of trouble.





	A Risk Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adam29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/gifts).



> I'm a filthy multishipper. This is for Adam, who sent me a prompt and asked very nicely if I would write some smutty Iverance. ;) Of course I said yes.

“Lance, Dean Iverson wants to see you in his office,” said the very serious student advisor.  Lance had gotten a weirdly written email from his advisor demanding a phone call when Lance wasn’t in class.  “I don’t know what you did, but he told me to get in contact with you as soon as possible. I hope you’re not wasting your scholarship.”

Lance hung up the phone, tossing it back into his book bag.  He plastered his signature smirk on his face and hitched his book bag over his shoulder. 

Keith eyed him as he stood up from the library table.  “Where are you going?”

“The Dean wants to see me, according to my student advisor.  And since I’m not in class, I guess I gotta get over there.”

Keith shrugged.  “Okay. If you need more help studying, hit me up.  I’m always down for a study session.”

Lance walked out of the library and down the University corridors.  He was so used to walking down these halls he could do it blindfolded.  He turned and noted with a deep satisfaction that the Dean’s secretary was not at her desk.  Knocking twice at Dean Iverson’s door, he waited until a gruff voice said  _ enter _ before he grabbed the bronze door knob and opened it.

He slid in the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” he asked keeping his voice low.

“Over here, McClain.”

Lance dropped is bag and strolled over to the large desk that Iverson was sitting behind.  Lance leaned against the desk, crossing his arms and cocking a hip out. “Was I bad, sir?”

Iverson’s eyebrow twitched slightly.

“That guy you were with today.  Who was he?”

“Oh Keith?  He’s in my Western Civilization class.. He’s actually pretty cool once you get passed the emo tough guy thing.”  Lance uncrossed his arms and rounded the desk completely. Leaning into Iverson’s face he asked, “Why?”

“You two seem to be getting along well.” Iverson took a seemingly shaky breath.  “A little too well.” He grabbed Lance’s wrist, growling as he tugged the younger man against his chest.  Lance gasped as a smile spread across his face. “I think someone needs a good hard dicking to be reminded who they're in a relationship with.”

Lance’s smile couldn’t get bigger.  He knew his boyfriend loved this song and dance.  He pretended to be the jealous lover and Lance would always reap the benefits.

He pulled away from Iverson and leaned over the desk, pushing the papers out of his way.  He wiggled his butt at Iverson and looked over his shoulder. “Then remind me why I’m with you, despite the heavy risk.”

Iverson stood up and yanked Lance’s pants down in one quick motion.

“No underwear again, McClain?”  He slapped Lance’s ass before dropping to his knees.  “I’ll have to remind you what you get for teasing me.”

He grabbed the swells of Lance’s ass, squeezing them as he pulled them apart.  Moving quickly, he pressed the flat of his tongue against Lance’s pucker.

Lance shuddered and spread his legs as far apart as the pants around his ankles would allow him.

Iverson quickly worked Lance’s hole, licking and sucking on it until his spit dripped down his chin. He pressed the tip of his tongue in, spearing Lance open and dragging a whine out of the younger man.

Iverson groaned as he pulled away.  He opened the bottom drawer of his desk, searching quickly for the bottle of lube.  He clicked the bottle open as he stood, kicking the drawer shut. He had forgotten to shut it one too many times and ended up with a drawer in the shin.

“Turn around,” growled Iverson.  Lance spun but stayed close to the desk.  “You need to learn who you belong to.” He squirted some lube on his fingers, and pressed a large finger into Lance’s ass.

Lance squirmed and gasped at the cold intrusion.  “Fuck, Mitch!”

Iverson towered over Lance.  “Who’s your lover?”

“Y-you are!” he gasped as another finger breached his tight hole.

The older man pressed his fingers in deep, searching for the spot that would make Lance sing.

It only took him a moment before he found it and Lance screamed.

Lance panted as stars danced in his vision.  “Mitch, please. I need-”

Iverson scissored his fingers, stretching him open.  “What do you need, Lance?”

He moaned again, reveling in the slight burn.  “Kiss me,  _ please _ !” he begged.

Iverson chuckled as Lance grabbed at his shirt, letting him pull the older man down to him.  Their mouths crashed together, teeth clacking from the roughness. Lance all but shoved his tongue into Iverson’s mouth, forcing him to try to keep up with the kiss.  It wasn’t long before Iverson took control, making Lance slow down as he sped up the pace of his fingers. He finally pulled away, pushing Lance’s back against the desk.

“Time to remind you that  _ we’re _ together.”  He pulled his fingers out as Lance whined at the loss, unzipping his pants and grabbing the lube to coat his cock.

Lance looked at the slightly disheveled man in front of him.  He knew he didn’t look much better. Both were covered with a fine sheen of sweat, and Lance’s hair was a mess.

Lance threw his head back and moaned as Iverson pressed in slowly.  Iverson thrust slowly until he was completely sheathed in Lance.

“Ready, kitten?”

Lance nodded quickly.  “Please, fuck me.” he breathed.

Iverson nodded, pulled almost all the way out, then snapped his hips forward quickly.  Lance keened as the older man set a quick pace.

“God fuck, you’re tight.”  Iverson growled. He bent forward to suck a mark into Lance’s neck, making him moan and purr in pleasure.

Lance reached down between them and took himself in hand, stroking in time with Iverson’s thrusts.  “Mitch, fuck, I’m close!” 

The only response he got was Iverson growling and readjusting so he glanced off of Lance’s prostate with every thrust.

“You’re not allowed to come until  _ I _ do, understand?”

Lance whimpered.  “Y-yes.”

Iverson leaned down again, kissing Lance roughly as he groaned.  He came with a grunt, Lance cresting his edge quickly after him. The kiss turned softer as they came down from their highs.

“You know, you could have just called me,” Lance said as they parted.

“Eh, this was more fun though, wasn’t it?”  He pulled out slowly, watching his come slowly drip out of Lance as he did.  Lance raised an eyebrow as Iverson scooped the drippings up and push it back in his abused hole.

“Yeah I guess.  Can we do this again?  But maybe an email directly to me instead of through my student advisor would be better.”

They laughed as they cleaned themselves up.  “I guess we can do something a little more… discrete next time.”

“Good.  But for now, I’ve gotta go.  I need a shower now. Unless I can borrow the shower at  _ your _ place.”

“Mmm….  Sounds good.  Especially since I have more plans for that ass tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this. You can find me at:  
> [My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)  
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


End file.
